In today's world, where we can communicate using many different means, keeping track of all of communications, and having them all available at the same time is cumbersome. Add to that the fact that there are communication applications that apply to various different roles at both work and at home, and we use many different devices to communicate with, the problem becomes even more complex. Examples of communications applications are:                Facebook        Twitter        LinkedIn        Various forms of Email        YouTube        MSN Messenger        Yammer        Skype        Google Talk        SMS        
Devices used to communicate can include for example:                Smart phones        Tablets        PC's        SIP phones        Proprietary digital phones        Cell phones        Collaboration tools        Web pages        
Communications can include for example:                Email        Voice call        Chat        SMS        Tweet        Document        Work Item        Video call        Fax        Voice or Text Page/Broadcast        Contact closure        Contacts        RSS feeds        Blogs        Alarm        
New applications at work based on “Enterprise Social Networking” are becoming prevalent (e.g. Yammer, Salesforce Chatter, Socialtext, Microsoft SharePoint). Twitter-style updates and Facebook-like profile pages are at the core of nearly all these products.
We assume many roles within personal and business life. We subscribe to many applications using many different device types. We have to remember many different passwords to log in to some of these applications. New applications are being produced every day for a user's various different roles. In both business and personal life, there are recurring tasks that are done by one or more people that creates a repeatable mission. A mission encompasses roles, policies, people and devices. This embodiment describes a communication or workflow management system to implement, manage and run these missions that encompass roles, people and devices and the policies that join roles together and a user interface for a user to manage these various roles within the context of business and personal life.